L'évidence, c'est pas toujours évident
by Eikaow
Summary: Two-shot - KagaKuro / Kagami et Kuroko sont respectivement Lumière et Ombre pour l'un et l'autre mais.. Est-ce uniquement cela ? Et si ce qui les liaient était d'avantage qu'un simple partenariat de basket ? Les rouages de sentiments sont en place et il n'y a plus que les principaux concernés pour enfin mettre la machine en route...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'évidence, c'est pas toujours évident...

**Pairing :** Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), twoshot, romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning :** Lemon et cie, au second chapitre !

**Note : ** Coucou,

Je me lance sur le fandom de KnB ! Ce manga est une petite pépite et à ce propos, ses protagonistes également ( Kagami forever! ). Voici le premier chapitre d'un twoshot portant sur Kagami et Kuroko ^_^ Ces deux là sont tellement miam ensemble... Je craque totalement ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous fera saliver quant à la suite, elle n'est pas encore écrite, il faudra patienter un peu. J'ai hâte de m'y mettre, j'ai déjà tout – ou presque – en tête ! lol

Bisous, à bientôt !

**-x-x- **

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Ce soir encore, la chaleur était au rendez-vous. Une légère brise s'insinuait de ci de là et au loin, quelques grillons du soir émettaient leur bruit si caractéristique. A l'intérieur du gymnase du lycée _Seirin_, le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants esquissa un sourire satisfait après avoir lancé le dernier ballon de basket se trouvant dans la salle dans le panier de rangement, effectuant par la même un formidable « panier ». Il porta son bras contre son front et soupira de soulagement... Enfin il avait terminé de ranger la vaste pièce ! Cette cinglée de coach ayant exigé de lui que s'il souhaitait s'entrainer a des heures tardives, alors il pouvait également mettre la main à la pâte. Pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune femme avait « malencontreusement » renversé le chariot de ballons, s'était vaguement excusé de sa maladresse et, en compagnie d'un Hyugâ tout sourire, avait filé tout aussi rapidement en lui lançant les clés du gymnase. Cette fille était folle... Plus rien à apprendre dans ce domaine. Pauvre capitaine, il était bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique en s'amourachant d'une timbrée pareille. Bref.

Enfilant un t-shirt propre, le joueur s'empara de son sac qu'il lança négligemment contre son épaule avant d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer derrière lui. A l'extérieur, la fraicheur lui caressa un moment les joues et il soupira de contentement tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée. Il habitait à environ une dizaine de minutes de là mais l'air frais revigorant et le terrain de basket désert non loin de l'établissement lui donnèrent envie de faire quelques derniers paniers... Pénétrant sur le terrain, il sortit un ballon de son sac de sport et le jeta au sol avant de s'avancer au centre du terrain, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Kagami-kun. Pousses-toi s'il te plait, je ne vois plus le panier. »

Le dunker sursauta en laissant échapper un juron. Derrière lui, à quelques pas à peine, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus l'observait, les traits parfaitement neutres de toutes expressions. Le plus grand pointa alors un doigt accusateur vers son vis-à-vis :

« Putain Kuroko ! Tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, espèce de sale … !

- J'étais là depuis le début.

- Grmmbl... »

Taiga soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre joueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici à cette heure ?

- Kagami-kun n'est pas très futé... Je m'entraine.

- Tsss.. ! J'avais compris, baka ! Grogna t-il. Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bleuté esquissa un mince sourire et envoya son propre ballon vers son homologue. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et avisa la balle entre ses mains. La pauvre semblait demander grâce ; le cuir avait disparu par endroit.

« T'es au courant qu'il est bientôt foutu ce ballon ? lança le _dunker_ en agitant la balle en question.

- Je sais. Je comptais le finir ce soir. » Rétorqua l'autre, énigmatique.

Le rouge esquissa un sourire avant d'envoyer sa propre balle hors du terrain, non loin de ses affaires.

« J'aime cet état d'esprit, la _Winter Cup_ s'annonce phénoménale ! » Scanda t-il avant de faire rebondir le pauvre ballon et de s'élancer vers son homologue.

Les minutes défilèrent alors puis ce fut les heures. L'air s'était rafraichit et seuls les bruits caractéristiques des rebonds et des semelles s'usant contre le sol se faisaient entendre alentours. Les halètements vinrent bientôt s'ajouter à la cacophonie ambiante.

« Aaaaaah ! Ça fait du bien ! » clama le _dunker_ en se laissant tomber contre les marches, la sueur maculant sa peau.

Kuroko reprenait sa respiration à quelques pas de là. Il ne pouvait le nier, les entrainements improvisés avec sa nouvelle lumière était les plus efficaces qui soient. Kagami se donnait à chaque fois à fond, faisant fi du niveau de son adversaire ; en ce sens, le bleuté apprenait à aller directement au contact. Leurs prochains matchs – notamment ceux de la _Winter Cup_ tant attendue – risquaient d'être exceptionnels. Essuyant la sueur d'un coup de poignet, il avisa alors l'état du ballon trônant à ses pieds. Bon pour la poubelle. Il leva les yeux vers son coéquipier qui reprenait son souffle non loin de là et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il savait. Il savait qu'avec Kagami, ils iraient loin. Ensemble.

« Kagami-kun. »

Le rouge reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis, faisant s'échouer quelques perles de sueur au sol.

« Mmh ?

- Je veux que l'on gagne la _Winter Cup_. »

Taiga planta son regard flamboyant dans celui céruléen du passeur. La détermination pure et la soif de victoire pouvaient s'y lire. Il étira un large sourire également avant de présenter son poing dans sa direction.

« On va faire mieux que ça, _baka_ ! On va devenir les meilleurs du Japon ! »

Tetsuya sourit à son tour et fit rencontrer son poing avec celui de sa lumière. Son engouement et sa fougue étaient ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui... Inépuisable. Peu importe a situation, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, le rouge avait de la motivation à revendre et c'était bel et bien elle qui poussait non pas lui mais toute l'équipe de _Seirin_ à donner le meilleur d'eux même pendant chaque matchs. Kagami Taiga était devenu, en l'espace de très peu de temps, un élément essentiel à la cohésion du groupe.

« Merci, Kagami-kun. »

Leurs poings étaient toujours étrangement collés mais ce fut le dunker qui cassa l'échange, haussant un sourcil en direction de son ombre.

« Hein mais pour quoi .. ?!

- Pour tout.

- T'es vraiment trop bizarre ce soir, Kuroko ! Allez, il est temps de rentrer ! »

Pas vraiment. Il était juste confiant et … Heureux.

**-x-x-**

**Le lendemain.**

« Putain mais... ! »

Kagami esquiva de justesse un morceau de craie qui vint s'abattre sur le mur, au fond de la classe.

« La prochaine fois, c'est dehors. Tachez d'être attentif ! » beugla le professeur à son encontre.

Il grommela pour la forme. Il devait d'être endormi quoi, deux minutes ? Songea t-il en risquant un coup d'œil derrière lui. La veine sur sa tempe tripla de volume en avisant Kuroko qui dormait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà. Le parfait homme invisible ! Il était vrai qu'ils étaient rentrés plus tard que prévu hier mais quand même... Peut-être le passeur avait-il trainé dehors encore un peu après qu'il l'ai quitté au coin de la rue ? C'était louche, pensa t-il avant de se faire sortir par ses pensées par la sonnerie, annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée mais surtout l'heure du déjeuner.

« Hoy Kuroko, tu viens manger ? »

Le passeur consentit enfin à se réveiller. Il bailla et se frotta les yeux en guise de réponse.

« Je comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour pas te faire prendre, ça m'énerve! Grogna Taiga en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis derrière Kagami-kun. Sa silhouette de géant me cache du professeur. Répondit ce dernier tout naturellement.

- Tsss... »

Il partirent déjeuner sur le toit, bientôt rejoint par les secondes années et membre de l'équipe de basket ainsi que la coach. Le reste de la journée passa relativement rapidement aux yeux de tous qui n'avaient qu'une hâte : rejoindre le gymnase. Alors qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers Kuroko qui empoigna son téléphone et jeta un œil à son interlocuteur. Son regard se fit plus grave quand il aperçut l'écran du mobile. Pendant ce temps, Kagami observait son ombre, un regard sérieux à l'appui avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Hyugâ qui lui adressa un sourire équivoque.

« Pssst, tu crois que c'est Momoi-san ? Hu hu »

Kagami grommela en lui adressant un regard torve, les joues légèrement rosées de s'être fait prendre de la sorte.

« J-j'en sais rien moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fiche ? »

Le capitaine étira un sourire et leva les mains en ciel.

« Allez les gars, on y va sinon Riko va être furax ! »

Tous les joueurs – ou presque - suivirent leur capitaine et bientôt Kagami et Kuroko se retrouvèrent seuls dans les vestiaires. Le silence était de mise. Kagami s'approcha du joueur fantôme alors que celui-ci refermait le clapet de son téléphone portable et le rangeait dans son casier, l'air de rien.

« Un problème ? »

Tetsuya termina d'enfiler son t-shirt et se tourna vers son homologue.

« Non. Tout va bien. Les autres vont nous attendre, allons-y. »

Il entreprit alors de sortir des vestiaires mais une poigne lui agrippa le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Me prends pas pour un abruti, Kuroko ! Tu dors en cours et là, tu restes rivé sur ton téléphone alors qu'on a entrainement ! Il se passe quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bleuté reporta son regard sur la main de sa lumière, l'agrippant toujours fermement. Ce dernier s'en aperçu et le lâcha aussitôt en marmonnant un mot d'excuse, faisant fi du tremblement ayant traversé son corps lorsque sa peau avait rencontré celle de son ombre.

« C'est Aomine-kun. »

Kagami ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Aomine Daiki, encore et toujours. A croire que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, que parler à Kuroko, revenait à parler de ce type, Aomine. Le rouge savait que ces deux là avaient été partenaires lorsqu'ils jouaient à _Teiko_, leur équipe ayant été alors qualifié de « Génération Miracle » par l'ensemble de la communauté du basket. Mais cette vérité était désormais passée, n'est-ce pas ? _Kiseki no Sedai_ n'était plus. Chacun des joueurs de la génération avait rejoint un lycée quelque part au Japon. Kuroko avait quitté l'équipe... Mais force est de croire que sa relation particulière avec Aomine avait résisté. Taiga fronça les sourcils de plus belle alors qu'une sensation bizarre se propageait dans son corps, semblant lui étreindre le ventre ainsi que le cœur. Non... Il ne pouvait pas être... Jaloux ! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir pareil sentiment pour l'as de _Touhou_. Son poing se serra sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et bientôt son ressenti s'évapora alors qu'on lui empoignait doucement le bras.

« Kagami-kun, tu ressembles à un psychopathe.

- Qu... Quoi ?! »

Kuroko, les traits du visage toujours imperturbables, traîna alors de force son coéquipier – qui se mit à beugler en réponse au geste - hors des vestiaires.

« Allons jouer. Nos _sempais_ nous attendent. Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. »

L'entraînement se déroula normalement... Ou presque. Riko Aida siffla une nouvelle fois en direction du terrain où s'agitaient ses joueurs.

« Ho Bakagami, c'est quoi ce jeu de bisounours ?! »

Le sus-nommé grogna en lançant un regard noir à sa coach qui siffla de plus belle dans sa direction, la veine sur sa tempe ayant triplé de volume.

« Je... Je fais ce que je peux !

- Va au contact, crétin ! »

Il allait au contact ! Il adorait aller au contact ! Seulement... Aujourd'hui, Riko, en vue d'un nouveau programme d'entrainement visant à améliorer ses esquives, avait mis la quasi totalité des joueurs en défense, sous l'arceau, et cela incluait un certain joueur fantôme.. Laissant sa place à Izuki, le capitaine en profita pour aller se rafraichir, se postant aux côtés de sa – future ? - petite amie.

« C'est moi où dès qu'il passe tous les joueurs et qu'il se retrouve face à Kuroko, il perd en niaque ? »

La jeune femme soupira et approuva en continuant d'observer ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

« A tous les coups, ils se sont encore disputé... Ces deux imbéciles.

- Ça ne semble affecter que Kagami. Kuroko me paraît heu... « normal ». Enfin, comme d'habitude.. »

La coach haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son homologue.

« Tu es sûr qu'on regarde les deux mêmes abrutis ?

- Heu...

- Kuroko ne se focalise même pas sur le ballon... Son regard est constamment rivé sur Kagami. »

**-x-x-**

**Dans la soirée, après l'entraînement.**

« Kagami-kun, ton jeu était nul... »

Le concerné extirpa sa tête de son t-shirt propre qu'il était occupé à enfiler et lança un regard noir à son ombre. Ce dernier était assis sur les bancs du vestiaire, les mains jointes et semblait réfléchir.

« Hoy, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai comp...

- ... Mais le mien aussi. » Le coupa t-il.

Kagami détacha les yeux du profil de son homologue et les baissa. Oui, il avait été médiocre. Kuroko n'avait pas brillé non plus... La coach leur avait passé un savon une fois l'entrainement fini. Aie aie aie.

« C'est à cause d'Aomine-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le _dunker_ sursauta et sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau à l'évocation de l'as de _Touhou._ Pourquoi, quand c'était Kuroko qui mentionnait le garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir de colère ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui, bon sang ?!

« Ce type m'énerve, grogna t-il en terminant de se changer. Il se croit le meilleur et ça a le don de me foutre en pétard !

- Aomine-kun est comme ça. Il suscite d'avantage l'antipathie que l'admiration. Beaucoup de gens sont jaloux de ses capacités... »

Le rouge referma la porte de son casier en un bruit sec et se tourna vers le plus petit.

« Hoy ! Je suis pas jaloux... De ses capacités !

- Je le sais bien, Kagami-kun. »

Le joueur fantôme s'était tourné vers sa nouvelle lumière lui aussi et ancra son regard azur dans le sien. Kagami sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues devant l'intensité du regard lui étant destiné. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que la chaleur gagnait son corps de la sorte ? Il était malade ?

« Il te voulait quoi ? S'enquit t-il alors, en feintant l'indifférence, et surtout pour briser l'étrange silence ambiant s'étant installé.

- Rien en particulier. Il me dit de te dire que tu es nul...

Le rouge serra les dents en étouffant un cri de protestation.

- ... Que tu ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville...

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les poings qui se serrèrent à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- ... Que ton aura est tellement faible que...

- Le sale con, putain ! Je vais le buter ! » Éructa t-il en brandissant son poing dans le vide.

Kuroko étira un micro-sourire en reportant son regard quelque part au sol tandis que l'autre fulminait en énumérant diverses façons d'étrangler l'as de _Touhou_, joignant plus qu'il n'en fallait les gestes à la parole.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui.

- Hein ?

- Je trouve que tu es aussi lumineux qu'Aomine-kun. »

Un autre frisson le parcourut. Alors c'était donc ça ? Kuroko le comparait à son ancienne lumière... Même si les propos émis par le bleuté était gratifiants, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en était heureux. Ce n'était pas le bonheur qui circulait en lui à ce moment présent mais bel et bien la jalousie... Toujours elle. Ce ressenti nouveau et incongru le déstabilisait... Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

« Kagami-kun ? »

Kuroko l'observait, son expression neutre fétiche à l'appui. Il secoua la tête et se sortit de ses pensées avant d'empoigner son sac de sport et de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je suis claqué.. On se voit demain. » Fit-il en posant sa grande main contre la tignasse du plus petit qu'il fourragea un moment avant de sortir.

Une fois seul, le joueur fantôme reporta un moment son regard sur le sol, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées... Son téléphone vibra pour la seconde fois de la journée et il avisa le nouveau message du joueur de _Touhou_ qui s'affichait sous ses yeux tandis que ses pensées s'évertuaient, elles, à rester focalisé sur un certain jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** L'évidence, c'est pas toujours évident...

**Pairing :** Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), twoshot, romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning :** Un gros lemon :3

**Note :** Hello !

Joyeux Noel, voici mon petit cadeau : ) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! C'est officiel je surkiffe ce pairing ( love love! ). Merci aux trois revieweuses, **Ozora Ana, Nemeseia et Vyersdra** qui ont prit le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est adorable ^_^ Ozora voulait connaitre les autres pairing que j'affectionne dans ce sublime manga, voyons hum... Le KagaKuro reste mon pêché mignon mais j'adore également le Aomine x Kise, Kise x Kasamatsu, Hyugâ x Riko, Kagami x Himuro, Midorima x Takao... Aaah tellement de choix, lol !

Bisous, à bientôt !

**-x-x- **

Kagami marchait d'un pas lent en direction de son appartement. Ses pensées s'évertuaient à rester focalisé sur un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clair, quitté un moment plus tôt. Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était sorti du gymnase de _Seirin_. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kuroko et notamment à sa relation avec Aomine ? Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à ne pas jalouser l'ancien joueur de la génération miracle à la peau basanée. Et c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il ressentait pareil sentiment. Un sentiment à la fois inconnu et déroutant. Il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer ni à mettre en lumière le pourquoi du comment de ses états d'âme...

_« Aaaah, fais chier... Je réfléchis trop ! »_

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme s'autorisa une halte vers un petit terrain de street, non loin de chez lui, afin d'y effectuer quelques derniers paniers, espérant par la même chasser ses pensées récalcitrantes. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'en jouant au basket qu'il ne pensait plus à rien, ou presque... A dire vrai, le fait que Kuroko soit lui aussi sur le terrain lors de leurs matchs et entrainements n'aidait en rien le dunker. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement, sinon, ils étaient bons pour foirer la W_inter Cup_ et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Avisant le terrain, il enjamba la petite barrière et sortit un ballon de son sac qu'il balança un peu plus loin. Le temps s'égrena rapidement à mesure que le ballon traversait l'arceau encore et encore, venant rebondir au sol, en corrélation avec les semelles des chaussures qui frottaient le macadam et les halètements caractéristiques se faisant entendre dans le silence du soir. Une brise balaya les cheveux roux et enfin le scoreur consentit à s'arrêter un moment afin de reprendre son souffle, un dernier panier entrant à l'appui.

« Toujours aussi nul, à ce que je vois... »

Les yeux rouge pivotèrent alors aussitôt tandis que le ballon s'échouait sous le panier, ses rebonds s'évanouissant en un bruit sourd, contre le sol. Les sourcils habituellement froncés se haussèrent d'avantage alors que le jeune homme avisait le nouveau venu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Aomine Daiki étira un sourire avant d'enjamber à son tour la minuscule barrière puis de fourrer les mains dans ses poches en avisant le terrain, l'air de rien.

« Je me fais grave chier. »

Kagami grogna intérieurement. La désinvolture de ce type était proprement énervante. Merde, voilà que la colère et ce qui semblait donc être de la jalousie reprenaient le dessus... Il se gifla mentalement.

« T'es pas avec Tetsu ? »

Question purement rhétorique. Il n'avait qu'a ouvrir les yeux et observer alentours pour voir que le passeur n'était pas là ! Un frisson parcourut le dunker qui en profita pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

« Toi non plus, visiblement. » Trancha t-il d'un ton sec.

Mince, voilà que sa voix se mettait à le trahir, elle aussi ! Aomine l'observa un moment, l'amusement se lisant sur ses traits avant de hausser un sourcil, un sourire à l'appui.

« C'est quoi ce ton de voix ? Je vais finir par croire que t'es jaloux. »

Kagami fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, bataillant contre son corps – ce traitre – afin d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine.

« Tu rêves. » Assena t-il alors tandis qu'il s'avançait pour aller ramasser la balle échouée quelques pas plus loin.

L'as de _Touhou_ émit un autre petit rire en observant le tigre s'éloigner. Trop facile. L'évidence même. Décidément il n'y avait que ce bon à rien de ricain pour ne rien comprendre à la situation. Même lui avait capté le topo, c'est pour dire ! Bon c'est Kise qui avait dû lui faire comprendre le truc... Quoi de plus normal ? Lui qui batifolait désormais joyeusement avec son capitaine, clamant haut au fort que son Yukio chéri était le plus mignon de tous les petits copains. Bref... des trucs de gays, quoi.

« En fait... T'es pas jaloux de mon basket... »

Le joueur de _Seirin _se retourna, balle à la main.

« Quoi ? »

Nouveau sourire arrogant de la part du bleuté.

« … T'es jaloux de la relation que je peux avoir avec Tetsu. Pas vrai ? »

Le coeur du rouge s'emballa à nouveau alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux face aux dires de son homologue. Putain... Comment ce gars pouvait-il sortir un truc pareil ?! Pourquoi sortait-il un truc pareil, le ton de sa voix grave frôlant l'évidence ? L'interrogation lui étant destiné n'avait que pour unique but de le faire réagir... Aomine Daiki ne questionnait pas, il affirmait bel et bien; et lui se sentait comme un con. Un parfait con. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Que répondre à la vérité qui vous était balancé en pleine face, comme ça, de but en blanc ? Oui, il était jaloux de cette relation. Trois fois oui. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer, et encore moins à ce gars.

« Il se passe quoi entre vous ? »

Ouf, il avait réussi à parler ! Manquerait plus qu'il s'abaisse face à Aomine Daiki. Et puis quoi encore ? Ce dernier continuait de sourire comme un bienheureux, l'expression frisant la découverte du Saint Graal. Le rouge serra les poings, se retenant plus que tout pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui écraser sa main dans la figure afin d'y chasser cette expression d'arrogance pure. Comment avait-il pu oublier que ce type était un enfoiré notoire ?

« Hoy... C'est quoi cette question à deux balles ?

- Réponds. »

Le regard du rouge s'était ancré dans celui du joueur de _Touhou._ Les deux garçons se regardaient désormais en chiens de faïence, avec un petit sourire arrogant pour l'un et un sérieux déroutant pour l'autre. Panthère et Tigre semblaient être entré sur le champ de bataille.

« On a qu'a régler ça au basket. Tu réussis à mettre un panier et je te réponds. »

Taiga observa encore quelques secondes son vis-à-vis, semblant jauger de son honnêteté quant à la proposition et finit par accepter, envoyant le ballon vers l'autre joueur.

**-x-x-**

Une demi-heure... Pas loin d'une longue demi-heure avait-il fallu au dunker de _Seirin_ pour enfin parvenir à placer un panier. Aomine Daiki était fort. Extrêmement fort. Et il allait devoir se surpasser – encore – pour parvenir à l'égaler. Son cœur rata un battement quand le ballon heurta l'arceau, tournant autour de la surface métallique avec une lenteur à rendre fou avant d'enfin passer au travers du filet et de s'écraser au sol en un bruit sourd. Il serra le poing en un geste salvateur et discret, savourant intérieurement sa victoire. Pas besoin de prôner les effusions de voix quant à sa joie face à l'as de _Touhou_... Et encore moins vu l'enjeu de ce « un contre un »... Reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, il se tourna vers l'autre joueur qui essuyait la sueur perlant sur son front. Aomine n'ajouta rien face à la victoire du joueur de_ Seirin _et soupira, visiblement agacé alors que le regard rougeoyant était rivé sur lui, en attente d'une réponse. Réponse qui arriva enfin, quand le bleuté eut décidé que le silence ambiant s'étant installé était encore pire.

« Te fais pas de film, le ricain. Je suis pas gay. J'aime les gonzesses, moi. Les gonzesses avec les grosses poitrines. » Expliqua t-il, joignant le geste à la parole et étirant un sourire de psychopathe face à la mine déconfite de son vis-à-vis.

« Ha ha ! T'as vraiment une tronche d'abruti !

- La ferme, enfoiré ! »

Kagami fulminait à présent, lui lançant à nouveau un regard torve. La colère commençait à nouveau à suintait par toutes les pores de sa peau. Face à lui, le sourire de Daiki s'amenuisa et ce dernier soupira, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'ennui le gagnant visiblement de nouveau.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je reconnais ton talent. »

Le joueur de _Seirin_ faillit s'étrangler. Aomine Daiki qui reconnaissait un talent, autre que celui de Kuroko ? La quatrième dimension. Trop fier, trop arrogant, trop ignoble, trop lui.

« Pardon ?!

- Pas au basket. T'es toujours un gros naze... »

Nouveau regard glacial du scoreur dont les poings s'étaient refermé à nouveau.

« Espèce de... ! Souffla t-il avant que l'autre ne reprenne tout aussi rapidement.

- ... Mais en tant que partenaire de Tetsu. Tu lui fais kiffer le basket. Ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire mais tu le rend heureux. »

Taiga écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il n'avait pas compté, fort heureusement. Aomine affichait à nouveau sa mine de blasé notoire ; cette mine de quelqu'un qui se fait profondément chier, comme il l'avait si bien dit. Le rouge, quant à lui, était loin. Très loin. Les dires du basané lui vrillaient à présent la tête comme une litanie que l'on répète sans discontinuer. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Se pouvait-il que... ? Une sonnerie le sortit alors de ses pensées. Daiki soupira et fourra la main dans la poche de son pantalon, empoignant son téléphone.

« Ah, c'est Tetsu... Il me demande si on s'est déjà tapé sur la gueule ou pas. »

Kagami haussa les sourcils, en signe d'interrogation.

« Kuroko savait qu'on allait se croiser ?! »

L'as de _Touhou_ émit un soupir blasé cependant qu'il pianotait sur son GSM.

« Bah ouais... C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir te causer. » Répondit-il, le plus naturellement du monde comme si c'était une évidence.

Kagami secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Mais... je comprends pas... »

Aomine soupira d'agacement.

« Les ricains sont tous aussi cons ?! »

Nouvelle expression d'incompréhension de la part du dunker, prêt à lui lancer néanmoins une insulte bien sentie. Insulte qui ne put venir puisque le basané reprit alors, le sérieux déformant ses traits :

« C'est flagrant que vous en pincez l'un pour l'autre... Mais bon, moi les trucs de gays, j'y connais rien et j'en ai rien à foutre. Si tu veux faire un brin de causette là-dessus, va trouver Kise, il casse les couilles à tout le monde avec ça... Bref, sur ce.. »

Empoignant sa veste laissée au sol, le bleuté fourra à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea tout naturellement vers la sortie sous l'expression médusée du rouge qui était visiblement passé en mode arrêt sur images. Le cerveau du scoreur était sur OFF. Les paroles de l'as de _Touhou_ passaient et repassaient en boucle dans les moindres recoins de son crâne mis à mal... L'image de Kuroko n'avait de cesse de se greffer à cette cacophonie neuronale. Le vent léger lui balaya à nouveau les cheveux alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, au milieu du terrain, ses pensées amorçant un long et fastidieux travail à la chaine. Alors c'était donc ça ? Ce sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom était de l'attirance ? Pour Kuroko ? Le jeune homme souffla en repensant à son ombre de la sorte. Ses joues s'échauffèrent sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il n'était pas gay... Enfin, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il était fréquent, aux États-Unis, de croiser des couples de même sexe, aussi le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ce fait... Mais quand celui-ci commençait à vous concerner directement...

_« Ah merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fous, maintenant ?! »_

Le joueur secoua la tête et soupira; Il récupéra la balle au sol, la fourra dans son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et s'empara de son téléphone en vue d'écrire un mail à son ombre. Apparemment ce dernier était au courant de cette petite entrevue, l'ayant même monté de toutes pièces... Les doigts tremblants, il ne parvint pas à écrire une seule lettre, une fois dans l'onglet de rédaction de messages. Une voix dans sa tête lui scandait d'aller directement trouver le joueur fantôme pour s'expliquer. Il le fallait. Ils devaient avoir une conversation, une fois pour toutes...

**-x-x-**

Un quart d'heure maintenant que Kagami Taiga restait planté comme un parfait crétin devant la maison de son ombre, ne sachant définitivement pas quoi faire. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, ses pensées, les traitresses, l'intimaient à faire deux pas en arrière... Tandis qu'il soupirait pour la cinquième fois depuis son arrivée, hésitant, reculant, avançant a tout va, une ombre surgit des buissons alentours et lui sauta dessus.

« AAAAH PUTAIN DE … ! »

Tetsuya numéro 2 sauta du corps du scoreur en train d'agoniser au sol en aboyant comme un bienheureux, visiblement satisfait de sa petite attaque. A l'intérieur de l'habitation, les aboiements de son chien intriguèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clair qui alla ouvrir la porte afin de récupérer son petit animal. Un mince sourire attendri vint fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il ouvrit la porte, découvrant sa nouvelle lumière, a même le sol, le joyeux chiot remuant la queue à côté de lui.

« Nigo... Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de lui faire peur. »

Le petit animal, penaud, gémit comme pour s'excuser et sauta dans la capuche de son maître qui s'accroupit à son tour près de son vis-à-vis, lequel commençait doucement à revenir à lui.

« Ça va aller, Kagami-kun ? »

Le rouge ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa aussitôt ceux, céruléens, de son ombre. La chaleur gagna son visage et il se redressa brusquement.

« Je... Tu... Merde ! » Grogna t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à la petite boule de poils qui l'observait depuis les épaules du passeur.

Kuroko se releva et retourna à l'intérieur, ressortant quelques instants plus tard, seul. Kagami soupira de soulagement alors qu'il se relevait et observait le joueur fantôme revenir à sa hauteur.

« Allons chez toi, Kagami-kun. »

Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte, dans le silence. Un silence pesant songea le dunker en jetant des regards à la dérobée à son homologue, se pensant discret. Kuroko avait, comme toujours, les traits parfaitement neutres de toutes expressions alors qu'il savait que son voisin l'observait en juif. Au grand soulagement du rouge, il se décida à briser le silence ambiant :

« Je suis content que vous ne vous soyez pas battu. »

Kagami grogna intérieurement en repensant au fait qu'il avait bel et bien failli en coller une à l'as de _Touhou_. Ça lui aurait fait un bien fou, d'ailleurs...

« Grmmbl... C'était pas loin.»

Kuroko étira un mince sourire en avisant les traits renfrognés de son vis-à-vis. Kagami était vraiment trop « mignon » a réagir de la sorte. Un grognon hors catégorie, plus rien à apprendre dans le domaine. Et ce caractère proprement merdique le faisait tomber éperdument amoureux de lui... Il le savait. Il en était conscient depuis un moment, même contrairement au dunker. Tout comme Taiga, Tetsuya ne se considérait pas vraiment comme gay... Il n'avait lui aussi jamais réfléchi à la question. Du reste, le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça aux éternelles avances de Momoi mettait le reste de l'équipe en émoi... Mais lui, non. Momoi était et restait une amie, c'était tout. Et ce depuis le début, à _Teiko_. Concernant le rouquin ici présent, à ses côtés, c'était une autre affaire... D'emblée, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Kuroko l'avait trouvé, comment dire ? Spécial. Oui ça devait être ça... Le fait qu'il en fasse sa nouvelle lumière, aussi rapidement, l'avait étonné à dire vrai... Il ne s'attachait pas aux gens si facilement, en général. Même avec Aomine, à l'époque, il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'attacher au jeune homme. Ces deux là étaient tellement semblables mais en même temps si différent... Et c'est cette différence qui faisait que Kagami lui plaisait plus que nécessaire, alors que son ancienne lumière, non. S'imaginer dans les bras de Kagami, oui et trois fois oui... S'imaginer dans les bras de Aomine, non. Le bleuté secoua la tête, voilà que son esprit divaguait à nouveau...

« Aomine.. Il... Il a dit des trucs bizarres. » Reprit le dunker, mal à l'aise, en se passant une main derrière la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard du passeur.

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur le profil embarrassé de sa lumière. Tellement attirant, songea t-il en restant neutre en toutes circonstances. Pas besoin de brusquer d'avantage le jeune homme, il semblait déjà suffisamment paumé.

« Aomine-kun n'a rien fait d'autre que dire la vérité... A sa manière, j'imagine. »

Le rouquin s'autorisa un regard vers le plus petit qui avait, entre temps, reporté son regard sur la rue déserte et silencieuse.

« Alors... Tu... Heu... Enfin.. »

Une timidité pareille avec un corps de cet acabit... Kuroko s'autorisa un rire discret. Difficile à imaginer, et pourtant..

« On en reparlera quand on sera chez toi. »

Kagami fourragea une nouvelle fois dans ses mèches rouges et acquiesça. Le reste du chemin reprit donc en silence. Il pénétrèrent dans l'habitation et dès lors, l'estomac sur pattes aux cheveux rouges fit de nouveau place, mettant le gars embarassé au placard pour un petit moment.

« J'ai la dalle ! T'as faim, Kuroko ? » Lança t-il depuis la cuisine.

Le bleuté était resté dans la pièce principale et ses yeux voyageait un peu partout, s'appropriant les moindres recoins de la pièce.

« Oui, un peu. » Fit-il en s'approchant d'un meuble où trônait un cadre photo.

Sur la photo, il reconnut Kagami, sourire éclatant, bras dessus, bras dessous avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs, un grain de beauté sous l'oeil et le même anneau accroché à une chaine pendant autour de son cou, que sa lumière. Derrière eux, une jeune femme à lunettes et aux longs cheveux blonds souriait de toutes ses dents en observant les deux jeunes. Les États-Unis. Son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher alors que ses yeux revenait sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Himuro Tatsuya. Il savait que ce garçon était important aux yeux de Kagami... Et voir sa lumière être aussi proche de quelqu'un provoquait en lui un sentiment dérangeant.

« C'était aux States... » Précisa le rouge, apparaissant aux côtés de son ombre et le faisant sursauter.

Ce dernier se détacha et jeta un regard au rouge affublé d'un tablier de cuisine... Ses joues se mirent à chauffer.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressens.. Fit-il, d'une voix étrangement basse en reportant son regard sur la photo.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. C'est vraiment cool chez toi, Kagami-kun. »

Kagami observa son ombre se diriger vers la cuisine, un sourcil haussé à l'appui et lui emboita le pas. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, lui aussi.

« Tu cuisines vraiment bien. Kagami-kun est plein de talents. Déclara le bleuté en reposant ses baguettes sur son bol de riz désormais vide.

- Non ! C'est heu... Franchement rien. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce qu'il restait. Enfin merci.. »

Kuroko avisa les joues colorées de sa lumière et soupira d'amusement alors que celui-ci se hâtait de débarrasser pour faire un brin de vaisselle rapide. A ce stade, il luttait ; une véritable lutte pour ne pas aller se coller au dos du rouquin qui bougeait en rythme avec les couverts qui passaient sous l'eau. Le bleuté posa son menton contre ses bras, sur la table, et se mit à reluquer sans aucune gêne les muscles saillants qui roulaient sous le t-shirt noir du dunker. Ce corps... Il avait envie de le toucher. Il parvenait de moins en moins a réfréner ses pensées... Ainsi que ses envies.

« Tu peux aller... Heu.. prendre une douche, si tu veux. » Fit le plus grand, d'une voix mal assurée, en sentant plus que tout les regards insistants du passeur lui piquait la nuque.

Kuroko l'observait en silence, il le sentait. Il sentait ses yeux céruléens qui le scannait de partout avec un naturel déroutant. C'était ça le plus incroyable à gérer, le naturel qui émanait du joueur fantôme dans chacun de ses gestes. Un frisson le parcourut et une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps en songeant que Kuroko ne se gênait visiblement pas pour le mater des pieds à la tête.

« Non, ça va. J'en ai pris une chez moi quand je suis rentré...

- O..Ok. Bon moi j'y vais, j'en ai besoin. Fais comme chez toi.»

Les regards s'accrochèrent un moment alors que le rouge se retournait pour quitter la pièce. Il frissonna à nouveau en croyant déceler un micro-sourire sur le visage de son ombre qui continuait de le scruter intensément. Kuroko était vraiment trop mignon, alangui de la sorte, contre ses bras. Il dut batailler férocement contre lui-même pour ne pas prendre contre lui, le serrant contre son corps avec volupté. Il apposa sa main contre la chevelure bleue en étirant un doux sourire :

« Je reviens. »

Tetsuya soupira de plaisir en frottant ses joues échaudées contre les manches de son sweat tandis que le plus grand sortait de la pièce. C'était officiel, il allait craquer dans la soirée ; il avait plus que tout, envie de coller son corps contre celui de sa lumière. Le bruit sourd de la douche se fit alors entendre dans le couloir et dès lors, le joueur fantôme du réprimer comme il put ses pensées pour le moins déplacées... Kagami.. Nu... Sous la douche... Plus bas, son corps lui montra fièrement que ces douces pensées lui plaisait énormément. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout...

_« Kagami-kun... Son corps puissant, sous l'eau... »_

Les minutes passèrent et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, le bleuté était à nouveau dans la pièce principale, devant la fameuse photo. Lui aussi voulait toucher le corps de Taiga de la sorte... Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était bel et bien jaloux lui aussi. Jaloux de ce Himuro. Jaloux de sa relation avec Kagami. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien entre les deux jeunes hommes, il savait que Kagami considérait le basketteur comme un frère mais rien à faire... La jalousie, cette jalousie insidieuse s'évertuait à lui vriller le coeur. L'odeur du gel douche lui chatouilla les narines alors que l'autre garçon revenait dans la pièce, short noir, t-shirt rouge et serviette autour des épaules. Le rouquin alla chercher deux canettes de soda et revint vers le plus petit, lui en tendant une.

« Kagami-kun... J'ai réfléchis et je sais ce qui perturbe notre jeu à tous les deux. »

Le dunker haussa la tête et ils se posèrent dans le canapé. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Taiga porta la canette à ses lèvres.

« Je suis jaloux. »

Le rouge manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Kuroko était toujours d'un naturel à toute épreuve, semblant réfléchir.

« Jaloux ? De quoi ?... »

- C'est plutôt de qui. Je suis jaloux de Himuro-san. Comme toi tu peux l'être de Aomine-kun. »

Taiga reposa soigneusement sa boisson sur la table basse et se risqua à regarder son ombre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et la chaleur s'insinua de nouveau en lui alors que son regard rencontrait celui du plus petit. Intense. Il porta à nouveau sa main contre nuque.

« Je... Kuroko, pourquoi tu as dit à Aomine de venir me parler ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun est plus doué avec ces choses, que moi. »

Kagami était ailleurs. Son cerveau était encore une fois en bug, ses yeux suivait avec volupté une goutte de sueur descendre sur la tempe de son ombre; ombre qui se triturait les mains, mal à l'aise. Kuroko était mal à l'aise. Cette vision lui donnait l'envie de le croquer, ni plus ni moins. Il fallait qu'un des deux fasse le premier pas. C'était encore ça le plus difficile. Kuroko était amoureux de lui... AMOUREUX DE LUI ! Cette information, une fois, absorbée, coula en lui comme une sorte de caramel doucereux. C'était grisant et follement excitant...

« Je... Himuro est comme un frère pour moi. C'est tout.. Tu n'as pas.. Enfin, ça sert à rien d'être jaloux...Ou je sais pas quoi ! »

Tetsuya releva son regard vers sa lumière. Lumière qui était aussi rouge que se cheveux ! Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Kagami et ce dernier ne le repoussait pas. Et merde, voilà qu'il avait des papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre, maintenant !

« Aomine-kun était mon partenaire à _Teiko_. C'est tout. Il aime les filles.

- D'accord... »

Deux gigantesques timides ensemble... le tableau était une œuvre à elle seule. Les deux garçons n'osaient pas se regarder, tordant ses mains contre ses genoux pour l'un et frottant sa nuque avec énergie pour l'autre. Mais comme Kuroko l'avait prédit plus tôt, il avait atteint sa limite et le fait que Kagami soit visiblement un handicapé des sentiments terminèrent de le faire cogiter à outrance.

« Kagami-kun... »

Le bleuté s'était rapproché, posant sa main contre le bras de son homologue qui tressaillit. Ce regard, ce ton de voix... Kuroko caressait gentiment sa peau, en des cercles se voulant réconfortant, ne cherchant pas à brusquer les choses plus que nécessaire. Taiga observa son ombre flatter sa peau avec application, concentré sur ses gestes, le rose maculant ses joues. La vision était follement excitante...

« Kuroko, écoute je... Je sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai..

- Mh ?

- J'ai... envie de...

- Oui ? »

Une tomate bien mûre, voilà à quoi ressemblait le tigre de _Seirin_.

Kuroko se rapprocha un peu plus, venant coller son épaule à celle du plus grand et prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le contraste de leur peau lui était agréable à l'oeil ; Sa peau blanche, pâle, contre celle légèrement halée du dunker... Tout se passa alors rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux du passeur qui se retrouva sur les genoux de sa lumière, ce dernier dardant son regard brillant dans le sien.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre en sentant que plus bas, sa lumière était excitée. Ses grandes mains caressaient ses fesses et un souffle brûlant se baladait contre son cou. Son corps réagit aussi au quart de tour, envoyant une nuée de chaleur bienfaitrice dans son bas-ventre.

« Kagami-kun est un pervers.

- Hoy ! Non... Je... C'est ta faute ! » S'empourpra de plus belle le scoreur.

Pour toutes réponses, Tetsuya bougea son bassin, montrant ainsi à l'autre garçon que lui aussi était au même stade. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa des lèvres et bientôt une bouche avide s'écrasait contre la sienne. Les lèvres de Kagami était délicieuse contre les siennes... Il passa ses bras autour du cou de sa lumière et ouvrit la bouche afin d'approfondir l'échange. Taiga resserra sa prise autour du corps sur lui, faisant se frotter les virilités tendues à travers les tissus tandis que plus haut, sa langue se liait à celle de son ombre qui étouffa un gémissement plaintif. C'était bon, tellement bon... Songea le dunker qui menait l'échange d'une main de maître, pétrissant vigoureusement les fesses de son ombre. Il voulait plus... Quand ils cassèrent l'échange, par manque d'air, Kuroko darda son regard interrogateur, l'expression alanguie, dans celui de l'autre garçon :

« Tu embrasses follement bien, Kagami-kun... Encore un autre talent...

- Je... J'ai jamais fait ça avant ! »

Tetsuya remua une nouvelle fois son bassin contre celui de sa lumière, lui arrachant un gémissement. Kagami se mordit la lèvre, se retenant visiblement pour ne pas craquer et basculer l'autre contre le canapé pour le faire sien.

« Je veux en voir plus... Montre-moi tes autres talents. »

Cette voix emplie de désir. Kuroko était un démon, un petit démon !

« Toi … Arrête de m'allumer ! » grogna t-il en venant mordre doucement la base du cou du démon en question.

Le passeur laissa échapper un soupir plaintif.

« Nh.. Kagami-Kun a autant envie que moi. »

Pour toutes réponses, le plus grand faufila ses mains sous le sweat noir de son homologue et releva le tissu afin de l'en débarrasser. Bientôt le t-shirt suivi et la langue aventureuse taquinait les boutons de chair d'un Kuroko qui laissait échapper des soupirs proprement indécents.

« Kagami-kun... Mmh.. Moi aussi je veux te toucher.. »

Le scoreur, le regard embué par le désir, relâcha son ombre et l'observa se laisser tomber à genoux au sol, le regard rivé sur la bosse qui déformait son short avec évidence. La chaleur de l'excitation le gagna à nouveau quand l'autre abaissa son vêtement, dévoilant son membre tendu à l'air libre, à quelques infimes centimètres de son visage. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre.

« Hey... Kuroko.. Tu.. T'es pas... Mmmmh »

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux quand une flèche de chaleur le traversa ; le joueur fantôme venait de prendre son sexe en bouche, jouant de sa langue sur la peau échaudée, s'aidant de sa main dans ses mouvements. Jamais il n'avait connu pareilles sensations... C'était tellement bon, tellement excitant... Kuroko était doué, avec sa bouche. Il faudra qu'il lui pose deux, trois, questions à ce sujet d'ailleurs ! Jalousie bonjour. Il posa sa main contre les mèches bleues, les agrippant doucement.

« Je... Mmh. Ca vient, Kuroko.. Arrête.. »

Le bleuté se releva, un mince filet de salive au coin des lèvres et se retrouva de nouveau happé par deux bras puissants. Des lèvres impétueuses vinrent se coller une nouvelle fois aux siennes en un baiser exigeant. Les mains, avides, terminèrent de le dévêtir complètement tandis que lui aussi bataillait pour enlever le t-shirt rouge de sa lumière.

« Kuro... Tetsuya.. J'en peux plus, j'ai envie de toi.. »

L'ancien joueur de _Teiko_ frotta ses fesses nues contre le membre tendu sous lui, accrochant à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de sa lumière. Il soupira de plaisir contre son oreille en sentant, plus bas, les doigts se présenter contre son intimité. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que le jeune homme s'attelait doucement à le préparer, prenant son temps. Leurs deux sexes tendus n'avaient de cesse d'entrer en contact, amenant le bleuté à sa limite aussi bien mentale que physique. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de sa lumière, les mordillant au passage, le regard embué par le plaisir.

« Viens... Allez... Kagami-kun.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom !

- Prends-moi... Taiga ! Nnmmh »

Le rouge avait retiré ses doigts pour présenter quelque chose de beaucoup plus volumineux contre son intimité. Kuroko émit un gémissement plaintif alors que l'imposant membre de sa lumière le pénétrait enfin, l'emplissant avec lenteur... C'était douloureux mais bientôt il se mit à bouger contre son bassin, lui arrachant des halètements de pur plaisir. Taiga était loin, follement loin... Kuroko se déhanchait contre lui, avec une lenteur somme toute diabolique et il sut dès lors qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Tetsu...Ya... Si tu continues comme ça, je vais..

- Taiga est tellement bon, soupira t-il contre sa bouche. Fais-moi jouir.. »

Il empoigna le membre de son ombre et apposa un rythme similaire au sien, enserrant la peau chaude et tendue entre ses doigts. Les halètements respectifs avaient gagné en décibels et le plaisir atteint son apogée, Kuroko se resserra autour de sa lumière qui vint aussitôt en lui, un bras enserrant son corps alors que plus bas, sa propre semence maculait ses doigts et son ventre. Les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, reprenant doucement leur souffle en silence. Taiga soupira de contentement en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son ombre qui respirait contre son oreille.

« Hey... On abandonne la jalousie, alors ? » Souffla t-il contre la peau pâle, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Tetsuya mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant d'étirer un mince sourire lui aussi.

« J'adore quand Taiga est jaloux... C'est excitant.

- Tsss... Sous tes airs de gentil garçon, t'es vraiment un démon hein ! » Rigola t-il en assenant une petite tape derrière la tête de son désormais amant.

- Aie... »

une sonnerie les tira de leur bulle, Kuroko se détacha de son amant, une grimace à l'appui et vint prendre son téléphone échoué au sol, parmi le tas de vêtements.

« C'est qui ? Grogna Taiga, une pointe de jalousie de nouveau à l'appui.

- C'est Aomine-kun. Il demande si on s'est déjà sauté dessus ou pas. »

Kagami vint recouvrir le petit sourire de son ombre, de ses lèvres, avant de lui piquer son téléphone, faisant fi de ses protestations, et de répondre lui-même au parasite aux cheveux bleus foncés :

**« Tetsuya est à moi. Rendez-vous à la Winter Cup. Tu vas morfler. **

**PS : Merci, enfoiré... »**

**[FIN]**


End file.
